


Make Your Choice

by SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Kidnapped Allison, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Stilinski Family Feels, some violence, warning for hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling/pseuds/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling
Summary: Scott has a choice to make, his brother or the love of his life.  He can only save one.  Who will he choose?  Set in between seasons 3a and 3b, but pretend the Argents still live in their house, and Scallison is still dating.





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic. It does switch POVs for each chapter, but it is labelled!  
> Thanks to wintershelter for beta-ing!

My phone rang.

_What time is it?_ I wondered as I rolled over to pick up my phone. It was 3 in the morning. I groaned at the time, but perked up when I looked at the caller ID - Allison. Just her name was enough to wake me up. I smiled as I answered the phone, "Hey, what's up?"

"Scott, Scott please I need you right now... he's going to kill me SCOTT!"

"Allison?! What's happening?! Alli-"

"Hello Scott," a man's voice answered.

"Who is this?" I sat upright, fully awake.

"You can call me Hunter, because that is what I am."

"If you're a hunter then you should know who she is. If you hurt her you won't have only me to answer to. She's an Argent."

"Oh I know. She put up quite a fight when we picked her up. But as it so happens, I'm not a big fan of the Argents or werewolves, so I really couldn't care less."

"What do you want, then?"

"To give you a choice, Scott. You have one hour to save your precious girlfriend, or she will die. I'll even give you the address. She's at 7350 Warburton Avenue."

"I don't see how that's much of a choice. You know I'll come," I said, confused.

"You will understand soon. Don't call for help, come alone." The phone line went dead.

I stumbled out of bed and changed clothes, moving as fast as I could. I had to save Allison. I realized my mom had the night shift, and therefore had the car. I would have to run.

Isaac came running into the room a few minutes later. "I heard your phone ring and I listened in to the conversation. Scott, I know he said come alone, but I am coming with you. Please, Scott, Allison's my friend too, and you know the hunter will have back up. We have to go."

"Ok, you can come, but we have to hurry let's go..." my phone began to ring again. I looked down at the caller ID, this time reading Stiles. I answered "Look, buddy, this is not the best time..."

"Scott, I don't ask for much but I need you right now."

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Hello, Scott." It was the same voice, Hunter.

"What, how...?"

"You have one hour to come find your best friend. If you do not show up, I will kill him."

"Hey, you gave me an address for Allison. Where is he?"

Hunter ignored the question. "Oh, and Scott, your hour began 5 minutes ago. Make your choice." The line went dead again.


	2. Allison

I woke up to the sound of my dad moving around in his room. I got up and went to the door, looking out just in time to see my dad head for the stairs. "Dad, where are you going?" I asked, yawning.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just got a call from a hunter, he said he needs backup for a problem a couple of towns over and that it couldn't wait. I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

I nodded and went back to my bed. It could not have been more than ten minutes later that I heard the front door open. I stood and walked into the hallway, looking over the railing. "Dad, did you forget something...?" I trailed off. The man standing in the doorway was not my father. 

"You must be Allison, is your father here?" the stranger smiled up at me. 

"I'm sorry, but you just missed him. He was called away on some business."

"I know," the man replied. “I called him."

I realized this must be the hunter who had called for backup. I walked down the stairs. "Well, he just went to meet you. I can call him to let him know he misunderstood and he can be back very soon."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." His eyes flicked over my shoulder. I turned around to see what he was looking at and saw another man coming at me. He was holding some sort of club, and it was poised and ready to strike. As he moved to hit me I ducked out of the way and ran for the garage. _Get to your bow, to the weapons. You can defend yourself,_ I thought.

The path to the garage was blocked by two other men with weapons. The man from the foyer was hot on my heels. Thinking quickly I ran straight for the men at the other end of the hall. Just before reaching them I ducked and raced into the kitchen. The three men, without noticing I had gotten out of the way, struck each other. Two men fell to the floor, hopefully unconscious. The third man spotted me in the kitchen and followed. I picked up a knife from the counter and pointed it at the man. "Drop your weapon," I ordered. He moved to comply.

Click.

I glanced behind me to find the first man pointing a gun at my head. "No Allison, you drop your weapon."

I let go of the knife and put my hands up. The man who had called my dad motioned to the other man. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two zip ties, which he used to secure my arms behind my back. I was forced to walk into the living room. The man holding me pushed me onto the couch. The first man stood in front of me, gun still pointed at my head.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want all werewolves dead," the man said. "You see, a few years back, my brother and I were on a hunt. We had been tracking a werewolf for a few days and were just closing in to make the kill when the thing jumped us. It killed my brother."

I gasped. "I am so sorry..."

"Save it. Since that day, I have made it my personal mission to kill all werewolves. And when I heard of werewolves in this territory I thought, no, the Argents would have taken care of those by now. But I come here and what do I find? Not only have the Argents made some kind of truce with the beasts, but the daughter was dating one. I was furious when I first saw it, but I kept watching, learning about the pack here and how to make it crumble. I came up with a little plan, and I am going to need you for it to work."

"Look, you don't have to do this..." I began.

"No time for talking Allison. We need to make a recording to send to your mutt boyfriend, Scott." He pulled out a tape recorder. "Now, when I hit record, you need to tell Scott you need his help. If you don't talk, I will shoot you now, got it?" He pressed record.

"Scott, Scott, please I need you right now," I said quickly. The first man nodded to the other, and he pulled out a cloth. I panicked. "He's going to kill me SCOTT!" The cloth was forced over my nose and mouth, and it wasn't long before I passed out.


	3. Stiles

I woke up with a start. I thought I heard something downstairs. I checked the time, 2:30am. My dad had the night shift and he shouldn't be home for a few more hours. I scrambled out of bed and grabbed my trusty bat as I went. I stopped at my bedroom door and listened. After a minute of not hearing anything, I opened the door to my bedroom. I lifted the bat over my shoulder, ready to strike. I headed as silently as I could for the stairs, and then down them.

When I got to the living room, I found a man in a black mask. Without thinking, I rushed the intruder and hit him in the head. He crumpled to the floor. Satisfied, I turned to find a phone to call my dad. 

My face met the floor before I even registered what happened. The world turned black.

-

I woke up spluttering due to the shock of cold water hitting my face. I had no idea how long I was out. _My dad is going to kill me. Assuming these guys don't, which they probably will but still... come on, focus Stiles,_ I thought.

I was in a chair, with my hands tied behind my back. I looked around at unfamiliar surroundings. There were five guys with guns that I could see, and they seemed to be waiting for something. They weren't wearing masks, not good. I wasn't wearing a gag, so I did what I do best, I started talking.

"Look, I don't know what you guys want, but kidnapping me isn't going to help. I'm a nobody, and my dad and I don't have money or anything..."

"You aren't here for money, kid," one of the men said.

"Then what am I here for? Because you should know that my dad's the sheriff and he is going to be so pissed when he finds out I'm not home," I said.

"Shit, he's the sheriff's kid? How are we going to get away with this one?" the same man hissed. The other four guys looked around at each other, and they seemed to be getting nervous.

_If I'm not here because of my dad, what am I here for? They could have just knocked me out and taken the stuff at my house and left if they were burglars. What's going on?_

The sound of a door being opened behind me stopped my thoughts. I tried to twist around to see who had come in, but I couldn't move too much. I listened to the steps of the newcomer. Whoever had come in calmed the five guys watching me. 

Finally, a person came into my field of vision. I could only guess that this was the brains of the operation. He didn't look familiar.

"Hello Stiles. So good to meet you. You can call me Hunter. Now, let's get down to business. I am going to ask you to do a favor for me," Hunter said. "Where's his phone?" One of the guys handed over my phone. Hunter began scrolling through the contacts, and smiled when he came to a stop. "Here we are. Scott."

I felt my stomach drop. He wanted to call Scott? And then the light bulb clicked on. Hunter was probably a fake name, and if he wanted Scott, this man could only be one thing.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?" I asked.

Hunter looked up from the phone, his smile widened. "Very good, Stiles. I see your place in the pack is correct, you are the smart one. Now, I am going to press call and hold this phone up to your ear. When Scott answers, you talk. I will then take over the conversation. If you do not comply..." Hunter signaled the other men, who all raised their guns to point at me. "You will die ahead of schedule."

_Ahead of schedule? Oh my God I'm going to die!_

"Do you understand?" Hunter questioned. I nodded. 

Hunter clicked Scott's name on my phone and held it up to my ear. I heard it ring once... twice...

"Look, buddy, this is not the best time..." Scott answered, sounding upset.

"Scott, I don't ask for much but I need you right now."

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

Hunter pulled the phone away. "Hello, Scott." He paused, and the sound of Scott yelling came through the phone. "You have one hour to come find your best friend. If you do not show up, I will kill him." More of Scott yelling. "Oh, and Scott, your hour began 5 minutes ago. Make your choice."

"Choice, what choice? Scott will come," I shouted. He had to come, he was my brother.

"Ah, see, that's the fun part, Stiles. You aren't the only bargaining chip I have. Across town, Scott's girlfriend Allison is in a similar predicament. And Scott has the address for Allison. Do you really think he would waste his time looking for you when he knows for sure he can save her?" Hunter smirked.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. There was no way Scott would come. Not with Allison in trouble too. "You might as well kill me now, then," I mumbled.

"Kill you now? No, that's not as good. The story would be ruined if I killed you now. I'll keep my word. You have 50 minutes to live, Stiles. And when 50 minutes is up, we will call Scott again, and he will get to hear you die."


	4. Scott

Isaac and I were crouched, hiding in the shadows across the street from 7350 Warburton Avenue. We had ran all the way here, and we had about 20 minutes left until the hour deadline was up. We watched the front entrance to the seemingly abandoned building.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," Isaac whispered.

"I know, but this guy is too smart to leave the place completely empty. He probably has some people in there waiting to kill me," I answered, watching the place.

"Well we don't have a lot of time here, Scott. Especially if we want to help Stiles..."

"I know!" I snapped. Isaac winced. I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just worried."

"Let's get closer, see if we can hear anything," Isaac suggested. I nodded, and we crept across the street, keeping all of our senses alert. We still couldn't hear anything, but I could smell people in there. Allison's scent was strong. She was here.

Isaac and I peered into the windows, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. We saw Allison sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, and she looked unconscious. There were five guys with guns around the outskirts of the room. 

"Isaac, go around to the back entrance. I'll stay up here. I'll give you two minutes to get ready. When those two minutes are up, we go in, claws out and ready to attack. Got it?" Isaac nodded and headed around back. I pulled out my phone to keep time. 

My phone buzzed, indicating that someone was calling me. I glanced at the caller ID - Chris. Allison's father was going to kill me.

"Hello?" I answered warily.

"Where is she?"

"She's with me," I said quickly. Not necessarily a lie, she was just inside the building.

"Something's going on Scott. I got a call earlier this evening from a hunter, said he needed some help a couple towns over. I called my contacts living in the area and they said there was no activity. I come back home and find my house has been broken into and Allison isn't here. So I'm going to ask you again, where is my daughter?"

"She really is here. I'm getting her back right now. I can't tell you much, Isaac is waiting for my signal to go in. We're kind of on a time limit, I'll call you back."

"Scott, you tell me where you are right..."

I hung up on Mr. Argent. He really was going to kill me later, but I figured it would be better if I brought Allison back alive. Besides, Isaac's face had appeared in the window at the back of the building. I raised my hand and counted down _three, two, one._

Isaac and I ran into the building, fully wolfed out. We took down the five men with relatively no trouble, and it wasn't long before we were able to shift back into human form. Isaac found some rope and began tying up the hunters while I ran to Allison.

"Allison, hey, wake up, please wake up, I need your help," I rambled as I untied her from the chair. One down, and I was rapidly running out of time to save Stiles.

"Scott? What happened, where am I?" Allison questioned sleepily. 

"Ok, I'm finished. Come on, Stiles can't be far, those calls came in minutes apart. We can sniff him out, but we have to move," Isaac said.

"Scott, you must have got my message, thanks for coming," Allison said.

"Message? You called me, Allison, I talked to you," I said.

"No, he made me record a message for you. He broke into my house and cornered me. He said he was a hunter..."

"A recording? He could have made that call from anywhere! Stiles could be anywhere, I don't have enough time!"

"Stiles? What happened to Stiles? Scott, what's going on?" Allison looked very confused.

"This hunter called me from your phone, told me I had an hour to come save you, told me where you'd be. Five minutes later I got a call from the hunter, only this time it was from Stiles's phone. He said I had to choose, you or Stiles. But he didn't give me an address so we came here and figured he couldn't be that far away, and we had to save you..."

I was cut off by the sound of my phone buzzing. It was Stiles. I answered without hesitation. "Stiles, are you ok?"

"Did you get Allison? Please tell me she's ok," Stiles said.

"Yeah, we got her, she's fine. Stiles where are you, I'm coming."

"Scott, I need you to tell my dad I'm sorry, and tell him I love him. Can you do that?"

"Stiles, you just have to hold on, I..."

"It's too late, Scott. I love you, bro. Goodbye."

"Stiles? No, no, Stiles, no, you listen to me, I'm coming for you..."

BANG!

"STILES!!"


	5. Stiles

_I'm gonna die. I have less than one hour and then I'm gonna die._ I was trying to think of anything I had ever wanted to do in my life and imagine how it might have happened. Graduate from high school with Scott, go to college, hug my dad… _My dad, oh man he's going to lose it. I have to get out of here, my dad needs me._ I tried again to loosen the ropes keeping me in the chair, but like the last thousand times, nothing worked. 

Well, if I was going to die, I was going to get some answers from this douche. "Hey, what's your problem with Scott anyway?" I asked Hunter.

"It's nothing personal, just that he's a werewolf," Hunter replied.

"Come on, if you're going to kill me, at least be a little more villain-y about it. Start monologuing, tell me your whole story," I said. 

"A werewolf killed my brother several years ago. I devoted my life to extinguishing the rest of them from the face of the Earth."

"Good start. But why mess with the Argents? They're hunters too."

"If the Argents were real hunters, there would be no peace treaty with the beasts. And Allison wouldn't be dating one. Although, I did have my doubts of involving Allison. Her father would be sure to come after me if she died. Which is why I have it set up the way it is. Scott will save Allison, and Chris won't have to go looking for a vendetta. I kill you, make it look like a werewolf attack, and Chris has to kill all of the werewolves in the area. It's a win-win situation for me."

"Except that I'm Scott's best friend, and Mr. Argent knows that. He'll think something's fishy."

"Don't be so sure. I know there's more werewolves than just Scott in Beacon Hills. It could have been any one of them. And you chose to run with the wolves, Stiles. You're just as bad as they are, and this way I get rid of the whole pack. The Argents wouldn't kill a human member, but when I kill you your pack will be weaker and easier to kill."

"I'm not pack," I whispered. How could I be? I'm the stupid human, the annoying spaz that follows Scott around. The others will probably be relieved when I'm dead. 

"Oh, no? I've done my research on your pack. All that business with a kanima a little while back, there was mountain ash at the scene of one of the murders. And you know as well as I do that wolves can't touch that. They obviously trust you to be part of their plans."

"Maybe when it's convenient for them, but most of the time I'm just Scott's sidekick. I'm not a member of the pack," I said.

"You honestly believe that, don't you? Well, no matter. Either way I'm afraid your time is up. We need to make a phone call. I'll give you a minute to talk to him, so be prepared to say your goodbyes."

Hunter took my phone out of his pocket and redialed Scott. He held the phone to my ear, and I listened as it rang.

"Stiles, are you ok?" Scott asked hurriedly when he answered.

"Did you get Allison? Please tell me she's ok," I said. _She has to be ok, I don't want Scott to be alone._

"Yeah, we got her, she's fine. Stiles where are you, I'm coming." Scott sounded so determined. Didn't he know time was up?

"Scott, I need you to tell my dad I'm sorry, and tell him I love him. Can you do that?"

"Stiles, you just have to hold on, I..."

"It's too late, Scott. I love you, bro. Goodbye."

"Stiles? No, no, Stiles, no, you listen to me, I'm coming for you..."

Hunter pulled the phone away from me. He motioned to one of his henchmen to raise his gun. I watched as the barrel was leveled at my chest. Then I closed my eyes, and waited.

BANG!

"STILES!!" I heard Scott's shout from the phone even though it wasn't at my ear anymore. I didn't feel anything either. Maybe I was already dead? 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_Huh, I wonder what they're shooting at?_ I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I checked myself first, no signs of blood or a gunshot wound. I looked up and saw the man who had been pointing the gun at me on the floor, along with the other four henchmen. Hunter was left standing, looking around the room for whatever had attacked his team. He had taken a gun from the floor and was swinging it wildly, searching for a target. When he didn’t find one, he turned back and pointed the gun at me. A figure appeared behind him and hit Hunter over the head. Hunter crumpled to the floor. The newcomer turned to look at me. 

I couldn’t help but gasp when I figured out who it was. "Derek?"


	6. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback of how Derek got involved.

"Derek, we need you right now," Isaac's voice came over the phone. I had just woken up to my phone going off, and I could feel anxiety coming from my bond with Isaac and Scott. Something was going on, and whatever it was, it was bad.

"What is it, Isaac?"

"Scott just got a phone call. Some crazy hunter took Allison, they're keeping her some place on the other side of town, on Warburton. We have less than an hour to go get her."

"I don't see why you need my help with that."

"The same hunter just called again. He's got Stiles, too."

And just like that, I felt my world turn upside down. _No, no, not Stiles,_ I thought. "Where is he?"

"We don't know. The hunter said something about a choice, Scott can't save them both. He wouldn't say where he was holding Stiles."

"You two go get Allison. I'm going to try and pick up a scent, anything. I'll find him." _I have to._

"Ok, we're leaving now. If we finish early we'll help find Stiles. But we only have 45 minutes before the hunter kills them both if we can't save them."

I had already begun walking out to my car, but hearing how little time I had I hung up and ran to it. I sped all the way to the Stilinksi house, hoping to find any trace of Stiles. Once I arrived, I climbed up to use the window into Stiles's room. He had taken to calling it the Derek Door, because I used it so often when I came asking him to do research.

I sniffed the air. There were no foreign scents in the room. I followed the most recent trail of Stiles’ smell, which led into the living room area. Something was off, I smelled three different unfamiliar men, and the faintest trace of Stiles’ blood hung in the air. The wolf in me snarled, they had hurt Stiles. I followed the blood smell out of the house to the street, where it abruptly ended. Of course they had taken him away in a car. All possibilities of tracing him were gone. I checked my phone to see how much time I had left. 30 minutes. I yelled in frustration, my hands pulled at my hair. I needed to save Stiles.

The screech of car tires braking too fast made me look up. A familiar Toyota had pulled up to the Stilinski house. “Lydia?”

Lydia rolled her window down. “Stiles isn’t here, is he.” It wasn’t a question.

“How could you possibly know…?”

“I woke up screaming, screaming for Stiles. Derek we don’t have much time. Get in,” Lydia instructed. I raced around the car and as soon as I was in she sped off again, heading for the warehouse district.

“Why is it that you people never think to tell me anything?” Lydia demanded as she drove. I explained the situation. When I was finished, she looked deep in thought. “Allison? I’m not sensing anything about her. But Stiles… How much time do we have left?”

I checked the time again. “20 minutes. How much farther?” Instead of answering, Lydia pressed harder on the gas, speeding down the quiet streets.

The car screeched to a halt outside of a group of warehouses. Lydia and I flung open the doors. “Which one?” I asked, looking at the six buildings.

“I don’t know, I’m still learning all this banshee business. But there isn’t much time left,” Lydia answered.

Lydia was right, we had just under ten minutes until the hour was up. I closed my eyes and listened for talking, heartbeats, anything to find Stiles. I walked closer to the warehouses, straining my ears for any noise. I picked up an unfamiliar male voice, and from what he was saying, it sounded like Lydia had found the right place. 

_“The Argents wouldn't kill a human member, but when I kill you your pack will be weaker and easier to kill.”_

_“I’m not pack.”_

I growled at Stiles’ whispered answer. Of course he was pack. How could he think he wasn’t? Stiles may be the “squishy human”, as he often referred to himself, but he was never afraid to risk his life for the others. He had saved everyone countless times and always came through for the pack when they needed him. _When I need him._

_"You honestly believe that, don't you? Well, no matter. Either way I'm afraid your time is up. We need to make a phone call. I'll give you a minute to talk to him, so be prepared to say your goodbyes."_

I listened as Stiles’ heartbeat skyrocketed with panic. My own heartbeat sped up, matching his. Stiles was in the third warehouse on the right. I raced up the fire escape and through one of the windows near the top of the building. I watched as Stiles talked to Scott, as the phone was pulled away from him, as one man raised his gun to point it at Stiles.

I jumped down from the window ledge I had come through, landing on top of the man with the gun. BANG! The gun went off and my heart nearly stopped. I checked to make sure that Stiles hadn’t been hit, and breathed out a sigh of relief when I didn’t see any signs of the shot hitting its mark. 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The other hunters started shooting once the initial shock had worn off. I quickly ran away from Stiles, drawing their fire to the other end of the building. I fought as I went, making quick work of the other four shooters. I ducked behind some boxes for cover, watching as the man who had been holding Stiles’ phone picked up one of the guns that had been left on the floor. He whirled around, looking for something to shoot. He turned back to Stiles and aimed, which is when I came out of hiding and knocked him out.

I turned to look at Stiles, and watched as recognition and surprise flooded his face. “Derek?”


	7. Stiles

Derek moved over to me as the sound of sirens filled the air. “Lydia must have called your dad,” Derek said as he used his claws to slash the ropes holding me to the chair. He watched as I stood up, checking once more to make sure that there were no serious injuries. Once he was satisfied, Derek turned and began to walk to the door of the warehouse.

“Derek, wait…” My hand on his shoulder stopped him. Derek turned around to look at me, and then pointedly looked at my hand on his shoulder. “Hand off, right, you’d think I would’ve learned by now…” I muttered as I flailed my hand away. “Derek, I just wanted to say thanks. Also, I have a million questions. Did Scott call you? How did you know where to find me? You said Lydia called my dad, is she here…?”

“Isaac called. He told me about the hunter and that he and Scott were going to look for Allison and they needed help finding you. Lydia found me, her banshee powers found you.”

“Lydia’s banshee powers only work when someone’s dead… I was dead I would have died oh my God Derek I should be dead if you hadn’t come…” 

Derek grabbed me by the shoulders, “Hey, you’re ok, you’re safe. Breathe, Stiles, breathe with me, it’s ok.”

My breathing slowed as I worked to match Derek’s. “The last time… this happened… Lydia kissed me,” I let out a breathless laugh. Derek’s hands dropped from my shoulders and I realized just what I had said. “Oh God, sorry, I didn’t mean… my brain to mouth filter doesn’t work in the best of times. Scott’s always telling me CRAP Scott probably thinks I’m dead! Where’s my phone I have to tell Scott I’m not dead.”

I raced over to the unconscious body of Hunter and found my phone lying next to him. I hit redial as I walked back towards Derek and the door.

Scott answered on the first ring “What do you want now you son of a…”

“Scotty, whoa, hey, it’s all right man I’m okay.”

“Stiles? Oh, thank God,” Scott sobbed.

“Yeah, Derek showed up right at the last second. Lydia’s Spidey senses helped him.”

“Lydia? But that means…”

“Dude, I know. This one came way too close. But you guys are good, right? Everyone’s fine?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re good.”

“Okay, because my dad’s outside and it sounds like he brought the entire force out here, so I should probably let him know what’s going on,” I said.

“Okay, yeah, but dude, I need to hug you as soon as possible,” Scott said.

“Yeah, we’ll bro-hug later. I’ll let you know when we’re done here.” I hung up the phone and looked at Derek, who was staring at me with his recently regrown eyebrows raised. “Dude, don’t judge me.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek said as he pushed the door open.

“PUT YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!” the unmistakable Sheriff voice of my dad roared.

“DAD! Dad, no, it’s okay, I’m good!” I shoved past Derek and ran out of the warehouse in front of him. I had to shield my eyes from the floodlights they had set up, but sure enough my dad had brought what looked like every single deputy with him. They hurriedly put their guns down as my dad rushed to pull me into a bone-crushing hug.

After a while, my dad pulled back. “Dammit Stiles, what the hell happened? When Lydia called…”

“Supernatural stuff, Dad, I’ll tell you later,” I whispered to him. Then to the rest of the group “The guys that kidnapped me are knocked out inside. Someone should probably arrest them.”

Parrish led the rest of the deputies inside as my dad, Derek, and I walked over to the cars. Lydia saw us and came running. “Stiles, you are never going to do this to me again. I screamed for you, I thought…”

“Yeah, we all did,” I said as we hugged. “Thank you.”

“Okay, someone’s got to explain to me what the hell is going on,” my dad demanded. 

“The guys in there are hunters. They’ve got a thing against werewolves. They took me from home, I thought it was a robbery or something. I woke up here and their leader called Scott. Scott had an hour to find me, but he also had to go find Allison…”

“Allison Argent? Is she here with you?” Dad questioned.

“No, they had her somewhere else.”

“Aw, hell, Stiles you should have told me sooner,” he reached for his walkie to call it in.

“Dad, no, Scott got her, she’s fine,” I swatted his hand away from the walkie. 

“All right, then, we’ve got to get you checked out. Get in the car, we’re going to Beacon Memorial,” Dad said.

“Come on, Dad, I’m fine!” I protested.

“Son, you’ve got dried blood on your head and you’ve been held hostage,” Dad argued.

“Nothing happened!”

“You nearly died Stiles!”

“Nearly is a very important distinction!”

My dad’s face crumpled. “I know, kid. Believe me, I know.”

I softened at his words. “I promise I’m okay, Dad. But if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go see Melissa and let her check.”

My dad nodded before he pulled me in for another hug. I held on tight, thankful that I still could.

“Hey, Sheriff, what do you want us to do with these guys?” Parrish was leading a handcuffed Hunter through the door of the warehouse. The other deputies followed with the secured henchmen.

“Take them to the station, we’re pressing charges. Two of you stay and secure the scene, I need evidence collected. My son will give a statement later, I’m taking him to get checked out.”

“Dad, it’s fine if you have to stay. I’ll go hang out at Scott’s until his mom gets home,” I said.

“Stiles…”

“I’ll take him, Sheriff. Derek and I will make sure he’s safe,” Lydia offered. Derek nodded.

My dad looked torn, but he eventually agreed. I hugged him one more time before getting in Lydia’s car. I texted Scott to let him know we were coming while Lydia drove. 

Scott, Allison, and Isaac were standing outside of Scott’s house when we arrived. Scott wasted no time, tackling me in a hug before I had finished getting out of the car.

“Stiles, I’m so sorry, I wanted to come…”

“Hey, no, don’t do that. I know you would have come, but you did the right thing. We’re good, and everyone’s fine.” I patted Scott on the back as we pulled apart.

“Can we take this inside? Stiles should probably sit,” Derek said as he pushed us toward the house. 

“When is Mama McCall coming home?” I asked Scott as we moved to sit in the living room. Lydia sat with Allison, Isaac joined me and Scott on the couch. Derek hovered in the doorway, keeping watch out the window. 

“She’ll be back soon, her shift is almost done. Stiles, what happened, how did he get you?” Scott asked.

We all swapped stories until Melissa came home from the hospital. She cleaned the cut on my head from the blow that knocked me out and checked me and Allison over for any other injuries. Once she was satisfied that we were okay she gave us both hugs. I saw Derek head for the door over Melissa’s shoulder and excused myself to follow him.

“Derek! Wait up!” I called. He was already half way down the front walk, but he stopped and turned to look at me. I jogged across the lawn to him. “Where are you going?”

“My car is still at your house, I was going to go get it,” he said.

“And you didn’t want to wait for a ride? I have to go home too, I’m sure Lydia can drive us or something.”

“It’s fine.”

“You’re part of the pack now, Derek, you don’t have to rush off.”

“Well maybe you’re not the only one with a hard time believing you’re pack.”

I froze. “You heard that?”

“At the warehouse, when the hunter asked, you said you weren’t pack.”

“I’m not.”

“But you are, Stiles! You don’t have to be werewolf to be pack. Pack is family, people you would do anything for, people you would die for. And you have proved again and again through your loyalty, your bravery, and your willingness to put yourself at risk to save us that you are a member of this pack. If it weren’t for you, I would be dead several times over. We are lucky to have you,” Derek said. 

I was shocked by Derek’s speech, so cue my ability to ruin the moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk that much, Sourwolf,” I smiled. Derek rolled his eyes and moved to turn and keep walking. “No, wait, sorry I didn’t mean to… It’s just that by your definition that makes you pack too. You saved my life tonight, Derek. Thank you.”

I watched as the tips of Derek’s ears flushed pink. He looked to the ground and then his eyes came back up to meet mine. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get a word out a car screeched to a halt at the curb. Derek turned to the car, pulling me behind him protectively.

Mr. Argent leaped out of the car. “SCOTT! My daughter had better be alive and well or so help me I am going to shoot you!” He raced toward the house and flung open the door. Derek and I watched through the window as Allison stood between her enraged father and a shaking Scott.

I couldn’t help the laughter as it bubbled out over the ridiculous events of the night. Even Derek looked amused. “Oh man, poor Scotty is in for it now. At least he’s got Allison. Hey, wait a minute, Derek you just did the same thing to me that Allison’s doing to Scott. You were ready to fight anything for me. Oh my God, dude, do you like me?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“No way! This is awesome! Wait, you were going to say something before Mr. Argent rudely interrupted. What was it? Were you going to ask me out?”

“Well, I’m not going to do it now.”

“WHAT? Aw crap, did I ruin it? I ruined it didn’t I. Why can’t I learn to shut up? Derek, I’m sorry, please tell me what you were going to say before I…”

Derek grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me in, cutting me off with his lips. I was still sort of talking at first, so the kiss was a bit of a mess, but it got better when I realized exactly what was happening. Derek freaking Hale was kissing me!

Derek pulled back first. My gaze was kind of stuck on Derek’s lips. I watched as they formed the words “do you want to go out sometime?” I nodded, because my voice seemed to not be working. Derek held out his hand and I took it in mine. We started the walk to my house and his car together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
